


with you between my arms

by threeonelead (Pbgrpy)



Series: full circle [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: A little sappy, A lot more cuddling than I was intending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbgrpy/pseuds/threeonelead
Summary: He says, "I love being here with you," and he hopes desperately that he can somehow convey the depth of his emotion. From the way Gordon traces his fingers over Kyrie's cheek and kisses him, Kyrie thinks he understands.





	with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2. Get well soon Gordon Hayward.  
> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Kyrie is in a meeting about colorways for the Kyrie 4, and he's honestly trying to focus on what he would want a new design to look like, but he can't stop thinking about the way Gordon said "My place, after dinner," looking up at Kyrie through his eyelashes almost shyly-

"Yeah, I kind of want the purple a little darker on that, though," he says, after he realizes a designer has tried to get his attention twice. "And can we make the rainbow colorway an official one?" This buys him a few minutes as the designers and marketing people murmur among themselves about what they could do with a rainbow shoe. 

The meeting finally ends and Kyrie's finished shaking everyone's hand and discussing his other meeting with his agent when the anticipation for the evening hits Kyrie all at once. It's the feeling he gets before big games, heightened awareness, with undeniable excitement growing in a place behind his rib cage.

He takes a warm, long shower, letting his mind wander so he doesn't get too nervous. He checks his reflection: black t shirt, black sweatpants, necklace over his shirt, red Jordans. He checks his face one last time to make sure he's a little late, grabs his keys, and leaves. 

Gordon opens his door dressed in a shirt and jeans, and Kyrie takes a moment to admire the skin showing below his collarbones where he's left the shirt unbuttoned, and then his ass when he turns to the side to let Kyrie in. "Have you eaten already?" Gordon asks with a wry smile. "Because I have lots of leftovers from Anna's-"

Kyrie's already started kissing him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing up onto the balls of his feet to try and make up the height difference. Gordon's arms come around his back, squeezing tight. He pulls away for a second, smiling against Kyrie's mouth. "If you're not gonna eat, then I do need to put the burritos in the freezer."

Kyrie laughs. "You should probably do that." 

Gordon leads Kyrie to the kitchen, keeping one hand on the small of his back. Kyrie hops up onto the countertop and makes room for Gordon between his legs when he finishes putting the takeout away and walks right up to Kyrie. Kyrie runs a hand through his hair, down over his jaw and the side of his neck. He trails his finger over Gordon's collarbone and down his chest, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt. He feels his heart pounding and arousal pooling in his stomach as Gordon inhales sharply and digs his fingers into Kyrie's thighs. When Gordon looks up to meet Kyrie's gaze, his pupils are blown out and a flush has started creeping down his neck. Kyrie smiles as he notices it.

"You blush so easy, G."

Gordon's flush deepens. "Shut up, you're probably blushing harder than me."

Kyrie laughs. "You're probably right." He brings one of Gordon's hands from his leg up to his cheek so Gordon can feel how hot the skin is. Gordon's eyes soften, and he brings his fingertips to Kyrie's chin and kisses him softly. The arousal in his stomach morphs into a warm ache in his chest. Their lips separate with a soft sound, and Gordon pulls back and looks at Kyrie like he's trying to answer a difficult question. 

"What?" Kyrie asks, and then "I can't read your mind, G!" when Gordon says nothing.

Gordon exhales slowly, and then says, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"That something better be your dick," says Kyrie. Gordon drops his head to Kyrie's shoulder, laughing.

"Just- come on." Gordon takes Kyrie's hand and helps him down off the counter. They climb three flights of stairs, which Kyrie informs him is too many, and finally reach a rusted metal door closed with a deadbolt. Gordon unlocks the door and pulls it open with a screeching sound, motioning for Kyrie to go through first. Kyrie is greeted by the night sky and a phenomenal view of the city a little ways in the distance. Gordon finds a brick to prop open the door and joins Kyrie in the middle of the roof where he is standing awestruck. 

"Pretty nice, right?"

"It's amazing. If I had something like this, I'd just sit up here for hours."

Gordon just smiles, taking Kyrie's hand again and pulling him to the corner of the roof where there's a large tarp covering something. He pulls the tarp away, revealing two big lounge chairs.   
"You're gonna have to help me move these," Gordon says, dragging one towards the center of the roof to face the skyline.

"Sure, make your date do all of the physical labor." Kyrie pushes his chair right up against Gordon's and then sits down so his entire left side is pressed into Gordon's right. He leans his head on Gordon's shoulder and snuggles closer when he feels Gordon's arm come around his own shoulder. They lie there, listening to crickets and cicadas eagerly celebrate the summer night. Autumn, and the basketball season, seem far away- the breeze gently blowing over them is all warmth. 

The heat he can feel coming off of Gordon's body is addictive and after a while, Kyrie can't resist trailing his fingers over Gordon's chest down to his solar plexus, resting his hand on Gordon's abs. Gordon laughs softly and moves his left hand to the back of Kyrie's thigh, tugging softly until Kyrie is on top of him, hands braced on Gordon's shoulders and hips flush with Gordon's own. He kisses Gordon deeply and slowly, his lips just as warm as the rest of his body. He lightly scrapes his teeth over Gordon's lower lip, feeling his muffled groan, before sliding his tongue into Gordon's mouth and losing track of everything but Gordon's mouth and the hard muscle underneath his palms and Gordon's big hands on his lower back and ass. 

Kyrie pulls away when his erection starts to get uncomfortable and he can feel Gordon's dick pressing into his lower stomach. He takes in Gordon's flushed face and blown pupils and feels a jolt of heat in his stomach. Kyrie grinds his hips down lightly, relishing the soft sound Gordon makes and the way hands tighten on his thighs. 

"Didn't think you'd be into public sex," he says.  
Gordon sighs in fond exasperation. "No one saw," he says, "but if you'd rather go somewhere else, there is a bed somewhere in the house, I'm sure."  
"Now we're talking." Kyrie gets off the chair onto his feet, adjusting himself and smirking when Gordon tracks the movement with his eyes. Gordon stands up and Kyrie leads the way down into the house with Gordon following close behind, guiding him with a hand low on his hip.

In Gordon's bedroom, they kick their shoes and socks off and Kyrie climbs on to the king-size mattress, pulling Gordon on top of him. Gordon kisses him and slides Kyrie's t-shirt up, making Kyrie shiver at the feel of his hands on his bare skin. Kyrie manages to unbutton Gordon's shirt all the way and Gordon shrugs it off and tosses it onto the floor, pulling his jeans off as well. He pulls Kyrie's shirt off and discards it in a similar fashion. 

Gordon moves his head down to Kyrie's neck, pressing sucking kisses into the skin, the scrape of his beard making Kyrie's nerves sing. He kisses further down, Kyrie swearing loudly and grabbing the back of Gordon's head when he licks over his nipple. Gordon raises his head and smirks. "Sensitive." Kyrie rolls his eyes and uses his grip on Gordon's hair to push his head back towards his skin. Gordon licks and bites at Kyrie's other nipple until every touch has him bucking his hips up desperately. "G, please-"

Gordon finally moves his head down, licking over Kyrie's abs until he reaches the waistband of Kyrie's sweatpants. He pulls the pants off and settles between Kyrie's legs, making a very pretty picture with his messy hair and flushed cheeks. The chain around Gordon's neck brushes Kyrie's legs, cool metal against overheated skin. He presses kisses to the inside of Kyrie's thighs over his boxer briefs, getting closer and closer to his dick until finally Kyrie threads his fingers through Gordon's hair and says, "Come on." Gordon lifts his head, smirking. "Patience is a virtue." 

He does eventually ease Kyrie's boxer briefs off and get a big hand around his dick. Kyrie can't stop himself from making a very embarrassing sound, and his brain shorts out when Gordon takes him into his mouth.

Kyrie keeps closing his eyes against the overwhelmingly good sensations and immediately opening them because he doesn't want to miss the way Gordon looks, disheveled and flushed in a way that somehow gets Kyrie even harder. Gordon's mouth is hot and wet and he keeps tracing his tongue over sensitive spots on Kyrie's dick. Gordon pulls off to say, "Talk to me, babe, tell me what you like," before going back down on him. Kyrie lets his mouth run, trying somehow to let Gordon know how unbelievably good this is for him. "G, babe, you're so good, god, yes, right there, your mouth is so good, you look so hot with your mouth on my dick like this-"

Gordon moans around Kyrie's dick and then pulls off to lick at his balls and perineum. When Kyrie pushes up further onto his elbows so he can see better, he sees the wet spot at the front of Gordon's boxers and how Gordon's hitching his hips into the mattress like he desperately needs the friction. There's something so hot about Gordon getting turned on by sucking Kyrie off, and Gordon has barely gotten his mouth back on his dick when Kyrie comes so hard he sees stars. 

Gordon's clearly taken by surprise, but he manages to pull off and finish Kyrie off with his hand.  
He works Kyrie through the aftershocks until finally it's too much and Kyrie pulls Gordon back up the bed so he can kiss him. He flips them over so that he's straddling Gordon's hips, and kisses him again, their tongues sliding together in a way that makes Kyrie's oversensitive dick twitch almost painfully. Gordon breaks the kiss and says, "Kyrie," in a low, hoarse voice that's unbelievably hot, "Some of us still haven't gotten off yet and really fuckin' want to get off." Kyrie laughs apologetically. "Sorry, G."

He pulls Gordon's boxers down enough that he can jerk Gordon off, enjoying Gordon's bitten-off moan and the way his abs tense up. "And sorry about not warning you I was gonna come, you just-" he leans down to scrape his teeth along Gordon's collarbone and press kisses to the side of his neck- "looked so fuckin' hot sucking my dick, your hair all messy and your mouth all red." Kyrie moves his head so he can scrape his teeth lightly against the shell of Gordon's ear, which makes Gordon groan and throw his head back onto the pillow. "Next time," Kyrie continues, "I'm gonna suck you off so good you won't be able to say anything except my name," and that does it for Gordon, his whole body tensing up before he comes all over Kyrie's hand and his stomach. Kyrie strokes Gordon through it and then rolls off of Gordon, using Gordon's boxers to clean them both off, tossing the boxers into the laundry hamper in the corner. When Gordon opens his eyes, Kyrie can't help but kiss him, slow and lazy, both of their mouths open and pliant.

His limbs feel pleasantly heavy and he feels a low hum of satisfaction in his body as he gently breaks the kiss and looks at Gordon lying next to him, hair falling over his forehead, pale skin tinted peachy on his cheeks and down his neck and chest, the muscles in his arms and legs so defined and solid. Kyrie looks back into Gordon's eyes and his heart clenches in his chest because it feels like he can see everything, every one of Gordon's emotions and half-formed hopes and wild dreams. 

Before he realizes it, he says out loud, "Your eyes, G... they're so gorgeous," and immediately wants to kick himself. Gordon gives him a small smile and says, "Didn't know you'd be so sappy after sex," in a lighthearted way, but keeps looking at him in that same open, earnest way that makes Kyrie feel like he's teetering on the edge of the Earth. He says, "I love being here with you," and he hopes desperately that the depth of his emotion is somehow conveyed. From the way Gordon traces his fingers over Kyrie's cheek and kisses him, Kyrie thinks he understands. 

He falls asleep with his head tucked against Gordon's collarbone and his legs intertwined with Gordon's. In the morning, they wake up and brush their teeth and go down to the kitchen where they make eggs and hash browns and smoothies while watching Stephen A. Smith yell about something on TV. When Kyrie smooths a lock of Gordon's hair back in place and Gordon straightens out Kyrie's chains where they've gotten tangled up, Kyrie feels something inside him shift and settle, like he's finally found his way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself from including one flat earth reference, I'm so sorry


End file.
